


Island Dreams

by ericaj318



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaj318/pseuds/ericaj318
Summary: Brydie Walsh stepped into a red Ferrari at a car show in 2018 and finds herself on Robin Master's estate being approached by Higgins, Zeus, and Apollo. What does she do? Is it a dream? Who can she turn to?Higgins/OC pretty quickly





	1. Chapter 1

The Ferrari

 

Brydie Walsh was driving back home, after a long business trip, when she spotted a car show off the next exit. She wasn’t looking for old cars to gaze at, but she was starving and those events always had the best food.

She pulled off the road and followed the signs to the show. Brydie lucked out on parking because she arrived at an in between time. She made her way to the food trucks first, grabbing a few small things that would fill her up for the rest of her drive. A red car caught her eye as she was turning to go back to her own vehicle.

Brydie walked toward it, realizing as she grew closer, she’d spotted the ferrari from  _ Magnum PI _ . A girlish grin took over her lips as she looked down at the beautiful sports car. 

The owner noticed Brydie, and moved closer to her, “Do you like this car, ma’am?” he asked.

She couldn’t hide her smile as she looked back, “I have always been a huge fan of the show,” she paused, looking back at the car, “Do you think I could sit in it?” she asked, looking for a place to put down her food.

The man nodded, pulling the car keys out of his pocket, “I will do you one better. Would you like to start her? If we weren’t blocked in, I’d let you take her for a spin, but this is the best I can do,” he offered.

Brydie grinned, taking the keys from the gentleman before turning to put her food down. She moved to the driver’s side, opened the door and sat down in the seat. She inhaled, feeling as if every episode of  _ Magnum PI _ was running through her mind before she put the key in the ignition, turning it gently until the engine roared to life. 

She put her hands on the wheel, and when she did, the world around her began to spin. Brydie blinked, wondering what she’d eaten to cause this feeling, but nothing helped as the car show disappeared from view, replaced by blackness, until the world came back into her line of vision. 

 

She wasn’t in the car anymore but, instead, on the grass, blinking as she saw, ahead of her, what looked like Robin’s Nest. Brydie looked around, trying to get her bearings, and understand what was going on, but her thoughts were interrupted by two dobermans running in her direction, barking.

“Zeus,” she thought outloud, “Apollo?” she finished her thought as they dogs reached her. She held out her hands to them, hoping they wouldn’t attack, curving her lips into a smile to welcome the dogs, she usually got along very well with dobermans.

The dogs stopped once they reached her, putting their heads under her hands so she could pet them. “What good boys,” she cooed, enjoying her time with these two dogs, no matter how she’d gotten to be in their presence. 

Before she could process her next move, a familiar voice entered the scene. “Zeus! Apollo! What on Earth are you two doing?”

The dobermans, regretfully, walked away from Brydie and back to ‘Higgins’, sitting on his left and right. “Excuse me, miss,” ‘Higgins’ began, “How did you get on the estate and why didn’t my dogs attack you?”

Brydie stood from the ground, glad she was in a summer dress that didn’t look strange in this time or dream or whatever. She offered her head, “My name is Brydie Walsh. I am not sure how I ended up here,” she began, “The last thing I remember was getting into a ferrari, like the one here, in the year 2018 and then I was here, on Robin Master’s lawn,” she explained, watching his face contort into even more confusion then there’d been moments before.

“Are you feeling quite alright?” he asked, his British accent thick, “Did you hit your head and get lost here?”

Brydie shrugged, “I don’t know. All I know is, I don’t belong here because none of this is real. You’re Jonathan Higgins from a TV show called  _ Magnum PI _ and, maybe I’m dreaming,” she smiled at Higgins, her fondness for the show taking over the fear of not knowing where she was. “You know, Higgy Baby,” his face looked startled at her use of a nickname only few knew, “I have to tell you that I have always had the biggest crush on you,” she confessed, resisting the urge to move toward him.

Higgins’ blushed, shaking his head, “I think you must be unwell,” he decided, moving to gently grasp her elbow to guide her inside, “I’m going to get you some tea and hopefully we can figure out where you belong,” he laid out his plan.

Brydie followed Higgins inside where he sat her down in his study, excusing himself to make her tea. She sat there, looking around the room, and wondering what was really going on.


	2. Chapter 2

A Plan

 

“Hi,” another familiar voice interrupted Brydie's train of thought as she looked up to see Thomas Magnum standing above her. “Are you a guest of Higgins?” he asked, offering his hand.

Brydie reached out and shook his hand, while shaking her head, “No, somehow I got here from 2018. I got into a red ferrari, like the one you drive, and then I was here,” she replied.

Magnum raised an eyebrow, “I mean, crazy things to happen, but that seems really far fetched,” he answered, “But, if you don’t want Higgins to commit you and allow me time to figure this out with you, then you need to say you bumped your head and don’t remember anything,” he gave her advice.

Brydie nodded, “I appreciate that idea, and that you didn’t think I was crazy right off the bat. My name is Brydie Walsh,” she introduced herself, adding, “I don’t know how you’ll find me though because that name doesn’t exist yet,” she lamented. 

Thomas nodded, “I forgot to introduce myself,” he smiled, “Thomas Magnum, and I will help you,” he stopped, hearing Higgins’ voice coming back to the den and disappeared, offering Brydie a wink on his way out. 

Higgins sat a tray with tea on the table in front of her, “You’ve had a few minutes to calm down. Do you know how you got here?” he asked, his voice tender now, realizing she wasn’t a threat.

Brydie shrugged, “I only know my name,” she embellished, “I’m so sorry for how I acted outside. I must have heard about you since I’ve been on the island, but I don’t know why I’m here or if I have a place to go,” she explained, speaking softly to better sell her story.

“I am quite sorry for your situation,” Higgins answered, “Would you like to stay here? Perhaps, I may be able to help you find your way home.”

Brydie smiled, reaching out and placing her hand on his, the touch sending a shiver down her spine. ‘This must be a dream,’ she thought. She replied, “I wouldn’t want to be any trouble.”

Higgins shook his head, “You would not be any trouble at all. I would like you to stay,” he repeated, “You can not be out in the streets, alone, with no idea where you belong. I won’t allow it,” looking down at her hand, still atop his, feeling something he hadn’t in some time.

“If you insist,” she agreed, “I can sleep on the couch, or anywhere that’s not in the way,” she took a sip of her tea, noting it tasted nothing like what she was used to, better.

Higgins turned over his hand, wrapping his fingers around her hand, “I will give you the bedroom next to mine, in case there is anything you need. Are you hungry?” he asked, changing the subject slightly, worried about how his words may come across. He didn’t want this girl to think he would take advantage of her.

Brydie shook her head, “I think I’ve eaten recently,” she looked out the window, “It’s getting dark, do you mind showing me my room? I am actually really tired,” she admitted.

“Of course,” he stood, still holding her hand, realizing it and letting hers go, “Follow me,” he said, softly.

She nodded, wishing he hadn’t let her hand go, he was comforting when she was overwhelmed anytime she though about what was going on around her. He lead her up the stairs, down the hall, stopping at a door on the left side of the hall.

Higgins opened it, “This is you room. Everything you need should be in here, already, but if you find that isn’t the case, just come to my door,” he pointed to the next room, “It’s right there.”

“Thank you, Mr. Higgins,” she said, gratefully stepping into the room, more then ready to lay down and crash, wondering if she’d still be here when she woke.

Higgins’ lips curled into a gentle smile, “Of course, is there anything you need before I leave you to your privacy?”

Brydie shook her head, “No, you have been absolutely wonderful,” she paused and had a thought, “Do you think Zeus and Apollo would stay in here with me?”

Higgins looked surprised, but called to the dogs. They bounded up the stairs, stopping and sitting once they reached Higgins. Brydie smiled at the two dobermans, “Would you two like to come sleep with me?” she asked, a bright smile on her face.

Higgins watched, shocked, as his dogs followed Brydie into her room, hopping on the bed waiting for her to join them.


	3. Chapter 3

Sparks Even In Confusion

 

Brydie woke the next morning, opening her eyes slowly, half hoping she was home but also that she was still in  _ Magnum PI _ . As her vision cleared, she saw two dobermans asleep on her bed, and she knew she was still in her show. 

She took a deep breath and got up, relieved to find a bathroom in her room where she could shower. She didn’t have anything to tame her curls so she had to hope for the best, but she did find a dress she slipped on before waking the dogs and heading downstairs.

Brydie reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Higgins at his desk in the study. She stepped into his office, made her way around his desk, sitting on the desk beside him.

Higgins looked up, surprised he wasn’t annoyed by her behavior, “Did you sleep alright?” he asked, attempting not to notice her dress had inched up her legs, further then designed for.

Brydie nodded with a small smile, “I did. Thank you for letting the dogs stay with me,” she shared, “I’ve always had dobermans around, and they made me feel more comfortable. Seeing them triggered, at least, that memory from my life.”

“They do offer quite the comfort,” he replied, “Is there anywhere you would like to go today that may trigger other memories? I can put aside my work here and assist you,” he offered, his eyes glued to his paperwork.

Brydie noticed he wasn’t looking at her, “I, honestly, would like to do nothing today. My brain needs a break,” she answered, gaining a nod from him. “Mr. Higgins, why won’t you look at me?” she asked.

Higgins shook his head, “You can call me Higgins, no need for the Mr,” he began, “Your dress is revealing more then you may have intended, and I would not want to make you feel uncomfortable,” he changed the subject, “Is there anything you would like to do on the estate? I can join you, if you would like.”

Brydie glanced down at her dress, noticing it had inched up on her thigh, she fixed it. “Sorry about that, I hadn’t realized. I’m not used to men begin so chivalrous, most would inch it up higher,” she looked at his stack of papers, “Is there anything I can help you with?” she asked, knowing Jonathan Higgins never asked for help and always did all his work.

He glanced up at her, now that her clothes were more appropriate, “No thank you, that’s quite alright. Would you like a tour of the grounds or, perhaps, a walk on the beach?”

Brydie grinned, “Why Higgins, it sounds like you may be asking me on a date? Whatever it is, general niceness or something more, I would love to join you on the beach,” she answered, catching a look in his eye she couldn’t name.

He put down his papers, and pushed back his seat to stand up, “I wouldn’t presume a young, beautiful woman, like yourself would go on a date with me. I have made that mistake before,” he explained, “Shall we?” he gestured for her to follow him. 

She did, but racked her brain for an episode of the show that would explain his feelings, then it hit her. He had a relationship with the woman Magnum kept trying to steal, and she was using him. Brydie stayed silent until they reached the beach.

“Higgins,” she began as her feet felt the sand and she could see the ocean waves moving in, “I wouldn’t be so quick to assume I wouldn’t want to go on a date with you. Actually, if you must know, there are many more things I would like to do with you beyond a simple date,” she dared to say aloud, watching as his cheeks turned red.

“You barely know me,” he replied, “I am older then you, and not the type of man a woman like you would go after. You do not have to say things like that to boost my ego. I understand my place in the world.”

Brydie reached for his wrist, stopping him as she turned to face him, “You are not giving yourself the credit you deserve,” she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. “You are handsome, kind, and intelligent.” She leaned forward and placed her lips where her hand had been, stepping back just a quickly as they continued to walk in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Making A Move

 

A few days passed, Brydie was still in Hawaii with Magnum having no leads, as she said. Higgins had been hard to pin down after her interaction with him on the beach, but she wasn’t one to give up. If she was somehow stuck in this show, or time, or whatever was going on, she wasn’t going to waste this opportunity to live out a dream of hers. Higgins just needed some convincing.

Brydie walked through the estate until she came across Higgins on the patio with Agatha, causing her blood to boil, irrationally as it may be. 

She stepped out onto the stone surface, making her way to the table where they sat, before taking a seat next to Higgins, “I’ve been looking all over for you,” she said, with an innocent smile, placing her hand on his thigh while making eye contact with Agatha.

“Brydie,” Higgins began, “Was there something you needed?” he asked, attempting to ignore the feelings inside him from her hand placement.

She gave him a confused look, “You haven’t spoken to me since the day on the beach. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” she apologized, “I just wanted you to know what a catch you are. Don’t sell yourself short.”

“Jonathan, who is this?” Agatha interrupted, at the same moment Brydie inched her hand up further on his thigh.

“Agatha,” he kept control of his voice, “This is Brydie Walsh, she showed up here a couple days back with no memory of how she got here. Thomas and I are trying to help her,” he explained.

Brydie shot Agatha a look, “That’s why I’m out here, Higgins. I think I have an idea and I was hoping you’d help me, unless you’re busy,” she softened her voice, part of her disgusted with her own behavior, snaking her hand up high enough to feel her effect on him.

Jonathan looked at Brydie, his eyes wondering what she was up to, but then he spoke, “No, Agatha and I can arrange the event details later.” He turned to Agatha, “Will you be alright to walk yourself out?”

Agatha nodded, but Brydie could see the hurt in her eyes adding to her crappy feeling, before she stood and disappeared, leaving Higgins and Brydie alone.

 

“What are you getting at?” he asked, his eyes darting down to his lap.

Brydie laughed, “I think it’s pretty obvious,” she gave a slight squeeze with her hand, “And, I think you feel the same way, so, why are we wasting time avoiding it? Did we just meet? Yeah. Is this a little bit crazy? It’s a lot crazy, but it feels so right,” she confessed, aware of how fast she was taking this, but if she could appear here in the blink of an eye then she could leave too, and she didn’t want to miss her chance.

He looked into her eyes, wanting to say yes, but also worried about how this would end. She didn’t know who she was, and her attempts at being with him could be part of her condition. “I don’t feel you’re in the correct state of mind for this,” he began but she stopped him by placing her finger to his lips. 

“I am not out of my mind,” she corrected him, “Just because I don’t have my memories doesn’t mean I don’t know what I want. I know I love the dobermans because they trigger that in me. When I look at you,” she paused, inhaling, “I know that I want you. We don’t have to go have sex like I was suggesting, but can we at least have dinner?”

“You were trying to have me make love to you, when we haven’t had a date or a kiss?” Higgins asked, his face showing his surprise. 

Brydie grinned with a nod, “I thought that was pretty obvious unless you thought my goal was to leave you frustrated,” she glanced down, causing Higgins to blush.

“I would like to take you to dinner at the club tonight,” he replied, “If you’ll excuse me, I have some things to do before we leave,” he began to stand.

Brydie smiled, shaking her head, “How about we jump ahead just a little so I don’t feel bad for what I’ve started? Follow me,” she joined him standing, grabbing his hand and guiding him to the den where she gestured for him to sit.

“What do you have in mind?” he asked, his tone so even you had to listen to hear the confusion.

Brydie didn’t reply as she moved underneath his desk, getting on her knees, before she moved her hands up his thighs to undo his ‘jungle pants’ as she’d always called them. 

Higgins was uncomfortable but also anticipating her next move, inching his chair closer to her. Brydie grinned, again, as she released him from his confines, grasping him in her hand first, stroking slowly to tease him a little. 

She heard his breathing change just before she moved forward, pulling him into her mouth, smiling as she heard him gasp. Brydie began moving her mouth up and down until she heard Magnum’s voice. She could only imagine what his face looked like, but she continued, slowing her pace in hopes that Thomas would leave before he finished.

Higgins spoke to Magnum as if nothing was different in the room causing Brydie to be amazed by him even more. She heard footsteps as Magnum turned to leave, and in that same moment, she felt him coming in her mouth, a small moan escaping his lips from above.

Brydie put him back together before she moved from underneath his desk, “So, what time should I be ready for dinner?” she inquired, his facial expression causing her to smile.

“I will pick you up, at your room,” Higgins began, his looks to her more tender then they’d been before, “At seven. There are clothes in your room, pick something dressy.” Brydie nodded and turned to leave the den and prepare for their date, even if she had skipped a few steps in the dating game.


	5. Chapter 5

A Date

 

Brydie found some supplies on the estate to make her hair more bearable to look at before she looked through the closet in her room to pick out a dress for her date, a date she was looking forward to more then she could express. 

She chose a floor length, navy blue gown, with a halter neck. It was simple, but elegant, and just right for her evening. Just as she finished her last details, there was a knock at her door. Brydie smiled as she moved to the door, pulling open to see Higgins on the other side, in a suit.

“You look so handsome in that suit,” she beamed, “I thought you couldn’t get sexier, but I was mistaken.”

Higgins returned her smile with a modest one of his own, “You too look ravishing, my dear. Shall we go?” he offered his arm, which she accepted as he guided them down the stairs and to the car. 

He opened her door for her, before getting in the driver’s seat. “Do you remember any foods you love?” he asked, making conversation as he drove to the club, looking forward to their date and hoping she genuinely felt, for him, what she said. 

Brydie took a breath, feigning that she was thinking it over, “I think I like pasta and steak, but is there any bad food?”

Higgins laughed softly as he shook his head, “No, I suppose not. I’ve reserved a private area for us so you won’t have to worry about anyone who may know you ruining your meal,” he shared, “Not everyone who knows your face is friendly.”

“Thank you, that means so much,” she replied, “Is there a favorite dish you have where we’re going? Or a favorite drink?” she asked, coyly.

Higgins answered, as he made a right turn, “I enjoy the chicken marseille with a nice brandy, but you should order what sounds good to you.”

Brydie smiled, “I wouldn’t dream of it. Mostly because the mention of brandy did not make my mouth or throat have a happy memory,” she couldn’t stop a full laugh before she added, “I think maybe I’m a tequila girl, or just a white wine, if I’m being a lady,” she adjusted her answer.

Higgins shook his head, “You are very different from any woman I’ve ever met,” he couldn’t suppress his own laugh, “It’s quite refreshing, I must admit.”

Their conversation paused as Higgins pulled up to the club, leaving the car running as he got out to open Brydie’s door for her. He offered his arm which she gladly took, as they walked into the club. 

Higgins and Brydie were on their way to the table he’d reserved when Agatha stopped them. “Jonathan, I didn’t know you would be here this evening?” she mentioned, her voice optimistic.

He smiled graciously at Agatha, oblivious to her feelings for him, feelings Brydie could see a mile off. “I am here on a date with Ms. Walsh, if you’ll excuse us,” he didn’t wait for a response as he continued leading Brydie to their table.

Higgins pulled her chair out for her to sit and then sat, himself, handing her the menu.

Brydie knew she’d regret what she was about to ask him, but she had to, “Higgins, are you aware that Agatha is in love with you?” she asked, internally punching herself.

Higgins raised his brow at her inquiry, “Of course I realize that, but I have never had feelings for her that were more then simple friendship,” he answered, “I have attempted to tell her but she rejects that idea as preposterous. Why do you ask?”

Brydie shrugged, “I just didn’t want to be stepping in the way of anything,” she confessed, “She is what people would expect you to be with, and it’s possible you’ll get sick of me. I just, well, I guess I’ve been worried since the first time I saw you with her,” she sighed, “It’s silly but I don’t want to lose you right after finding you.”

He reached across the table, grabbing her hand in his, “My dear, I would not have given in to your advances from the very beginning, especially in front of Agatha earlier, had I wanted to pursue something or share her feelings.”

Brydie smiled, “Ok, I believe you,” she changed the subject, “Where do you see yourself in ten years? Will you still be here working for Mr. Masters or back in England living out a more peaceful existence?”

“I am not the type of man to live the peaceful life,” Higgins smiled, “Working gives me purpose, and I want to be here as long as possible. What about you? Where will you go when Magnum finds out who you are and where you live?”

She shook her head, “I really don’t know. I feel a connection to you that I can’t explain,” she began, “It’s like I’ve always known, somewhere in my heart, that it’s with you I belong. Please shut me up if I sound insane. I’m really ruining this delicate beginning phase of what could be our love story,” she grew quiet, surprised herself by what she just expressed.

Higgins and Brydie sat in silence for a few moments, giving her doubts, waiting for him to stand and run away. Finally he spoke, “Brydie, I want to reply and say you sound crazy because it should come across that way, but I have felt it too. Even when you were on the grass that first day,” he confessed as the waiter appeared to take their orders and they enjoyed their meal.


	6. Chapter 6

A Game

 

Magnum met Brydie in the den, the following day, to update her that he still hadn’t found anything. 

“Do you know what’s going on with Higgins?” he asked, his expression filled with curiosity. 

Brydie laughed, “You won’t believe me,” she replied causing him to become even more intrigued, “He and I have started dating,” she shared.

Magnum’s eyebrows shot up in shock, “Really? Higgins and you, dating? He isn’t worried about the fact that you don’t  _ know  _ who you are?”

“I’m as surprised as you,” she answered, “But, I’ll take it because I like him very much,” she scrunched her nose thinking of him, “So, if you can’t find out who I am for a little longer, it’s ok,” she winked.

“You are very, very devious,” Magnum shook his head, disappearing just as Higgins familiar steps could be heard coming down the stairs.

Brydie smiled at Higgins as he stepped into her line of sight. “Good morning, sir,” she greeted, “Are you busy today?” she asked, moving toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck so she could whisper in his ear. “I was hoping we could have sex, because we both want to, and then, maybe, go for a horseback ride?” she backed away, enjoying the look on his face from her suggestion.

“Why are you so worried about doing that so soon?” he asked, adding, “I’m not rejecting the idea, but it’s not how things normally proceed. That comes later.”

Brydie thought about the time period, “I think you’re speaking of a more British thing then a dating thing. However, if you want to wait until after we ride horses or go for a swim in the ocean, we can do that.”

Higgins shook his head, “Once I do give in, which usually goes the other way around, will you be satisfied or will you be wanting to do that constantly?”

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and find out,” she said, mischievously, “So, what kind of date would you like to have, or do you have too much to do?” she pouted as she got to the end of her question. She still had no idea why she was there or if she’d ever get back, but she was so happy she didn’t really care.

Higgins shook his head, hiding his smile, well trying to, as he looked down. “I suppose a horse ride would be a fine way to spend the day,” he had another thought, “Would you like to ride on the beach? Then, we can get that swim you mentioned as well,” he offered, his voice so soothing.

Brydie looked into his eyes, “Are you trying to double down on activities to tire me out so we don’t do  _ anything  _ else, later? You know I’m too young for that, right?” she teased.

Higgins held back an eye roll, “I am learning that you can not be talked out of what you want to do,” he looked at the door, “Would you like to go get the horses?” he offered, his eyes dancing with a devilish gleam.

“Are you suggesting we don’t pack anything to change into for our swim?” she knew what he was insinuating, and she wouldn’t let him win so easily, “I am perfectly fine with skinny dipping, are you?”

Higgins suppressed a laugh as he smiled, “No, I am not. Go pack your things and then we’ll leave,” he instructed, about to walk away when Brydie grabbed him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She leaned up and placed her lips to his, tracing his lips with her tongue, waiting until he opened his mouth ever so slightly allowing her to slip her tongue inside his mouth, deepening the kiss. 

She broke it just as quickly as it began, lingering by his ear, “That’s a taste of what’s to come,” she added, seductively, before disappearing to prepare for their date.

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

A Full Day's Events

 

Higgins and Brydie left the estate, heading to a stable by the beach where Higgins got them two horses. Once they mounted, they began their journey down the beach, the gait on a horse in the sand much different then anything Brydie had felt before.

“I’m not keeping you from anything important, am I?” she suddenly shouted at Higgins, the breeze strong that day.

Higgins shook his head, “Nothing that can’t wait until later, or another day. Why are you suddenly so concerned with what I have waiting at the estate?”

Brydie shrugged, “I don’t know. I guess my mind was at peace riding on this beach, and I got concerned that I am being too much and forcing you to avoid your responsibilities,” she shared.

“I never shirk on my duties for Mr. Masters, don’t worry at all about that,” he answered, “I have been waking earlier to be able to spend time with you,” he paused, his tone showing concern, “I fear the moment we find your life because you have a whole life that will take you from me,” he admitted.

Brydie shook her head, “HIggins,” he gave her a look for always using his last name. “Jonathan, sorry I enjoy saying Higgins. No matter what we find, you and I may no longer share a home, but we don’t have to be apart,” she reassured him as their horses picked up the pace.

Higgins sighed, “I know you can not make that promise, but I appreciate you trying. Tell me when you see a place that looks good for a swim,” he changed the subject, but the mood was harmed by that talk.

They rode on for another mile and a half before Higgins and Brydie both saw a spot that looked perfect for their swim. They tied up their horses before taking off the essential clothing items down to their swimsuits. 

Higgins looked at Brydie, her two piece revealing so much, making him think of what they were planning for later and how much he wanted to do that now. He had chosen to wear a white undershirt with his swim shorts, gaining a frown from Brydie.

She made her way to him, running her hands underneath his shirt before he could stop her. She knew he was self conscious because he wasn’t as in shape as he once was, a version she’d never seen, but he was so sexy, regardless.

“Nobody swims in a shirt,” she said, her hands on his chest, running over his chest hair.

He frowned, “I understand and I’m fine with being without my shirt if it is just the two of us, but this is different,” he replied, she wouldn’t push him if it was truly bothering him that much.

She pulled her hands out from underneath his tee, “I won’t push you, Higgy Baby,” she added a small tease before she trapsed into the ocean, the feeling of the water on her skin, an instant release.

Higgins followed her into the water, sending a large splash her way as she surfaced. She let out a playful scream before sending one back his way causing him to chase her into the water where the two acted like teenagers until it the sun began to go down when they returned to the estate. 

Once they were inside, Brydie gave Higgins a knowing look as she walked past him into the den. He followed her in, looking to her for directions.

“Take a seat,” she directed, pointing to the sofa. 

Higgins walked over and sat down causing Brydie to walk toward him, slowly and deliberately, before she straddled him on the sofa, running her hands around his neck. She leaned down, placed her lips to his while grinding her hips against him, readying herself eve more for him. 

Higgins let out a moan, raising his hips up to meet her. “For someone with so many reserves, you seem very eager,” she commented, moving one of her hands from his neck, down his chest, to his pant button, undoing it. She leaned back, taking her dress off to reveal, she was not naked underneath. 

“Where’s your swimsuit?” he gasped against her, amazing her at his focus.

She laughed, “I didn’t wanna wear that wet thing home,” she groaned, lowering herself onto him, pushing him inside of her as she began to grind her hips again, tightening herself around him, his moans unable to be suppressed. 


	8. Chapter 8

Age Isn't Always Just A Number

 

Two weeks passed where Higgins and Brydie were in bliss, spending every moment they could together. One morning, though, Brydie walked down the stairs to see Higgins at the bottom. Her enthusiasm took over and she raced his way, jumping into his arms. He caught her but he hadn’t been prepared.

“That was slightly reckless, don’t you think, my dear?” he asked, setting her down gently only to feel a twinge in his lower back.

She looked at him, concern washing over her face, “I’m so sorry, baby. Did I hurt you?” she asked, reaching around him to place her hand where she’d seen him touch briefly.

“Not with that jump, but with all the other things,” he lamented, wishing he could keep up the charade that he could keep up with her forever. “My body is just too old to keep up with yours.”

Brydie leaned her head to the side, “That’s not true, even a little bit,” she pointed at his den, “Go sit down and let me fix you,” she ordered, unable to stop herself from giving his butt a playful slap as he turned away from her.

He looked back, staring daggers at her, to which she merely grinned in return, following him. 

Once he sat down, she moved behind him, placing her hands on his lower back before she started massaging the muscles, kneading each place that caused him to let out a gasp, or wince. Eventually, he leaned into her work, the tension starting to leave him. 

“It’s too bad you’re too old to keep up with me,” she teased, causing him to turn his head to look at her.

“What do you mean?” he asked, the look in his eyes one of true concern filling Brydie with worry. Would he end this because of her insatiable needs, not just sexual but all the things she liked to do. She shook it off so she could answer him.

“I was only hinting at the fact that your reactions to my massage are turning me on,” she paused, “A lot. And, you can’t take care of me, that’s all,” she didn’t even want to say it after her fears took over. 

Higgins could see the change in her expression, gesturing for her to move to sit beside him. She did and looked at him, “What’s up?” she asked.

“I can see you’re upset about something,” he began, “You don’t believe I would end our relationship do you, over this? It’s just a little setback. I have to take it easy for a day or so, and then we can resume what you love so much,” he gently grasped her chin to look into her eyes. “Brydie, I love you. I know how soon I’m saying those words but they are the truth.”

She took a deep breath, moving forward to place her lips to his, pulling back and replying, “I’m sorry I got so sensitive. I just worry, with your original reserves, that you will find a reason we shouldn’t do this anymore,” she paused, locking eyes with him before she continued. “That would kill me because I love you too,” she revealed, this time causing him to close the gap between them, placing his lips to hers, laying her back against the couch.

“What are you doing?” she asked, confused, “Your back?” the alarm was clear in her voice.

He waved off her worry, using his free hand to spread her legs underneath him, “I will be alright.”


	9. Chapter 9

She's Been Found

 

The following morning, Brydie was sitting on the beach, alone, when Thomas appeared, “Hey Brydie,” he announced his presence.

She turned, and smiled brightly, “Hey Magnum, what’s up? You headed for a swim?” she asked,

He shook his head, taking a seat next to her, “I have some news,” he began, “I found you. I don’t know how, but suddenly you have a file. You’re a journalist and you have a place downtown,” he shared.

His words knocked the wind out of her chest causing her to take a few minutes to gather herself before she could speak. “That makes no sense,” she began, “I’m not from this time so there should be no record of me anywhere. Have I been here so long, now, that I can never go back?”

Magnum raised a brow as he saw Higgins making his way in their direction before looking back at Brydie’s tear stained face, “Do you really want to?” he asked. She knew what he was referring to, and she couldn’t be sure he was wrong. He moved his eyes in HIggins’ direction to alert Brydie, giving her a chance to clean her face, as well as she could. 

Magnum stood to get back to his current case, “You don’t have to go back. The choice is yours,” he added before jogging back up the lawn just as Higgins arrived and took a seat next to her, in the sand.

Higgins could tell, immediately, by looking at her something wasn’t right, “My love, what’s bothering you? Have you been crying?” he reached around her with his arm, pulling her to his body.

She took a breath, “Magnum found out who I am and where I live. That means it’s time for me to say goodbye to this life with you, and I’ll probably see less of you,” she started, tears returning, “I’m happy to know who I am and that I have a career, well I did, not sure how this goes over, but I feel at home with you,” she confessed.

He felt his own heart tighten at the mere thought of her not being in the same house as him. He clutched her tighter, wondering if asking her to stay and marry him was too much. They’d only known each other for, around a month, but he wanted to start a family with her. 

The pair sat on the beach in silence, for what felt like eons, before Brydie pulled away and stood up. “I better go get my few things together so Magnum can show me where I live, maybe it’ll jog some memories,” she broke the silence and began her walk, at a fast pace, so he couldn’t say anything. The more they interacted, the worse this would be. 

 

Brydie was in her room, packing up her things when her door opened, revealing Higgins walking in. 

“Can we speak for a moment?” he asked, his voice nervous.

She sighed, not wanting to make this any harder then it was, but nodded, “Of course,” she turned to face him, her eyes pink and puffy, “What’s on your mind?”

Higgins swallowed, making his way closer to her, “I know this is going to see too sudden and in any other case, I would say it is, but we’re different,” he began his speech, “Brydie, I love you and I don’t want you living in an apartment, by yourself, I want you here with me. I don’t see why you have to leave, at all, you can get to work from here, if you even want to,” he found himself getting off track. 

“Take a breath,” she soothed, “It’s just me, no need for all these nerves. Just talk to me,” she encouraged him, her own fears and wish to make their goodbye quick fading as she stood with him.

Higgins began once more, “I would very much love for you to stay here and become my wife” he proposed, revealing a small diamond ring, holding hit out for her hand.

Brydie was stunned, swallowing, “Are you sure about this? I don’t want you to propose just so I’ll stay here. We can still be what we are, even if we’re apart, I was being dramatic before,” she blurted out, afraid he was proposing out of fear.

Higgins shook his head, “No, that isn’t it at all. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I have already imagined starting a family with you. This is what I want,” he affirmed his position, his voice growing more confident, “Do you want that too?”

She nodded, offering her hand for the ring, which he gently slid on. “I would love to be your wife, Higgins. I’ve thought of our future family too. How did we become so lucky to find each other?” she asked the unanswerable question. 

Higgins shook his head, pulling Brydie into his arms, “I have no idea, but I am so thankful we did.”

 

The End

A/N: This was just a sweet Higgins/OC story. I know it went fast but it was all in my head, and I had to write it. I had a much longer one many years ago, but I lost it all. I can always continue into their new lives if y’all want more. 


End file.
